A Glimpse
by Rikku Himura
Summary: Inuyasha has to babysit his own kid, whos from the future.  Hows Kagome going to handle the new addition to the group?  Is she as sweet as she looks, or does she have Inuyasha's personality? Who's her mother? KagomeInuyasha, will the kid help these dense2
1. The Strange Storm

**A Glimpse**

By: Rikku Himura

I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 1**

**The strange storm**

"Inuyasha let's set up came," Miroku suggested calmly.

"No, we have to keep going." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha we're resting now. It's late and we're tired!" Kagome argued.

"You humans are week, we aren't resting yet." Inuyasha argued back. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were already setting up camp. Knowing that Kagome would eventually win this argument again.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome growled out. Her dark brown eyes seemed to be burning through him. "SIT BOY!"

Shippo watched as Inuyasha plummeted to the unforgiving earth floor once again. Miroku paused as did Sango to watch. It never got old, seeing this happen. Inuyasha jumped up as soon as the spell let him.

"What was that for wen-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by a loud boom. It almost sounded like thunder, but it wasn't. The sky seemed to rip in half with blinding light. As soon as it came the light was gone, and the sky was 'sewn' back together. And the boom was replaced by a scream. A small figure could be seen falling from the sky. On instinct Inuyasha jumped straight towards the figure, and caught it easily. The scream stopped, and Inuyasha landed with a small bundle in his arms. Shippo immitadly jumped onto his shoulder to see as the rest of the group leaned in closer. A small hanyo girl was cling to Inuyasha, with her ears pressed firmly against her head and her eyes clenched shut. Her outfit looked similar to Inuyasha's the only difference was the color, her's was a dark pink.

"Is she dead?" Shippo asked.

"No, she's just scared." Miroku said. He smiled a little as her left ear perked up towards the voices. Her ears were white with black tips and her hair was long silver white just like Inuyasha's. Slowly her amber eyes blinked open and met Inuyasha's, who stared at her just as curiously as she was staring at him. She finally left his eyes to survey everyone else, her death grip on Inuyasha lessening a little. So not to startle her, Inuyasha gently set her down on the ground, and she promptly clung to his pant leg much to everyone's surprise. Kagome and Sango both knelt down to talk to the little one.

"She looks like you Inuyasha," Miroku noted quietly as the said girl scooted closer to Inuyasha when the girls knelt to her eye level.

"Smells like him to," Shippo stated.

"Yea..but why? And that light." Inuyasha replied quietly. Trying to ignore the voice in him that said to hold her again. It had felt strange when he had her cuddled in his arms.

"That is curious, maybe she'll tell us. Then again she looks so young she might not really know," Miroku responded with a shrug.

"She's three and her name is Kiya," Sango stated as she straightened.

"She won't tell us much. She said her uncle told her not to, incase it worked. But..Inuyasha she did tell us something. Kiya said that she was told it was okay to announce this much because everyone would figure it out anyway." Kagome said slowly.

"What's that?" Shippou asked as he leaned forward on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, umm..well. She's from the future and..umm Sango?" Kagome stuttered shifting uncomfortably on her feet. The guy's stares shifted to Sango.

"Inuyasha is her father," Sango stated. Inuyasha glanced down, Kiya was staring at him again.

"Makes since," Miroku stated. "She does look a lot like him. That means the uncle who did this was..Sesshoumaru."

"Why'd he send her here though?" Inuyasha asked breaking eye contact with the child again.

"She said something about lots of fighting, we're thinking there's a bad war." Kagome explained.

"With who?" Miroku asked.

"All Kiya said was he looks like a monkey," Sango stated.

"A Monkey?" Miroku asked again, sweat dropping. "That's a lot of help."

"I guess we're to take care of her till the war is over." Kagome said softly.

"How will we know when the war is over?" Miroku asked.

"She doesn't know," Sango replied. Kagome was avoiding Inuyasha's eyes nervously.

"Owwww!" Shippou suddenly yelped. Everyone just noticed he was on the ground and Kiya was glaring at him. Inuyasha blinked, and Kagome picked Shippou up.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Kagome asked him panicking.

"She bit me!" Shippo cried pointing an accusing finger at Kiya who was still glaring at him. Inuyasha glanced at Kiya and tried not to laugh. She had gone from glaring to sticking her tongue out at Shippo to looking innocent. Kagome didn't know what to do.

"Why?" Kagome finally said over Inuyasha's snickering.

"Daddy told Kiya to," Kiya stated. Her voice sounded so soft, like feathers.

"I did not!" Inuyasha choked.

"Did too!" Kiya argued.

"Inuyasha, you probably said something along the lines..umm in her time." Miroku stated wearing a smile.

"Well, don't bit people anymore Kiya." Kagome said. Her answer was a pout.

Well there's chapter one. Umm. What do you think? Come on review and rate and comment please.


	2. Bunny!

**A Glimpse**

by: Rikku Himura

**cries I do not own Inuyasha. But...can I still pet his ears???**

**Chapter 2**

**Bunny!!**

Inuyasha shifted on his tree branch, the rest of the group was asleep in the spots on the floor around the camp fire. He had wanted to pout when Kagome managed to unclamp Kiya's hand from his pant leg. Kiya had shrieked her protest and continued to scream when Kagome tried to get her to sleep. His ears still hurt from it. However, less than five minutes she stoped screaming and gave him a glare before closing her eyes. Kagome had breathed a sigh of relief and Shippou released his ears. Shippou has scooted over and slept near to Miroku since Kagome had Kiya with her, not wanting to be bitten again. Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome, noticing that the arm she had slung around the girls waist was gone, or rather the little girl was gone. He blinked, how did he not see her move? oh..thats right, I wasn't paying attention Inuyasha thought idly as he looked around. He finally spotted the toddler a little ways off, sneaking up on a rabbit. Inuyasha tried not to smile, sneaky little brat. He watched as she lunged and then the rabbit lunged and she ran off. Inuyasha waited for her to stop, only to find out she was to interested in the rabbit to stop. Sighing, he jumped down and chased after her.

Kiya skidded to a halt glaring at all of the bushes around her. All she wanted was to play with the rabbit, but it dissapeared. Crouching until she was basically crawling on the floor she checked under ever shrub, pouting more and more. Then she heard it, behind her a twig snapped and her ears swivled in that direction.

"Bunny!" Kiya cried turning around. However, it wasn't the bunny.

"I'm not a bunny," Inuyasha stated his eyebrow twitching.

"Kiya want bunny." Kiya replied glancing around.

"No, you need to go to sleep." Inuyasha argued.

"No, Kiya need to pway!" Kiya argued back folding her arms and sticking her nose up. Inuyasha blinked, it looked like his pouting stance.

"You can play tomorrow," Inuyasha insisted. He had a feeling this was going to take awhile and he didn't want to be glared at again.

"Kiya pway now!" Kiya stated giving him puppy eyes.

"Kiya..." Inuyasha growled.

"Why's daddy no wove Kiya no more?" Kiya asked him innocently. Inuyasha blinked before processing her question, he found it strange how quickly she jumped from topics.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"Daddy no wove Kiya no more, why?" Kiya repeated slowly. Inuyasha sighed before sitting on the ground next to her.

"Why do you think that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Daddy always puts Kiya to bed," Kiya stated looking down. that explains a lot, Inuyasha thought.

"I..umm..Daddy..still loves you," Inuyasha struggled to get out. He glanced down at Kiya who had her hands resting on his knee and was smiling brightly at him.

"Weally?" Kiya asked. Inuyasha nodded and Kiya launched herself at him tackling him in a hug. Her tiny arms latching around his neck, he couldn't help the chuckle that came out of him. Gently he wraped his own arms around her as he stood and started walking back to camp. Her tiny soft voice barely reached his ears "Kiya woves Daddy too."

Inuyasha stoped walking once he made it into their camp site. His amber eyes locked on Kagome's sleeping form, before glancing down at the hanyou that was asleep in his arms. She had fallen asleep a few minutes after their conversation. Shrugging he changed course and jumped back up into the tree. He sat down, and readjusted Kiya in his arms. She whimpered in her sleep when he moved her, but instantly quited when he hushed her again.

Below them and a few feet to the left Miroku watched them silently smiling. He had woken up to the russeling Kiya had been causing when she was trying to escape Kagome's arms. Who would of guessed, Inuyasha would of become attached to her so quickly, Miroku thought. He quickly closed his eyes when Inuyasha looked at him. He had meant to wake back up, but had fallen asleep instead.

Morning

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly.

"Inuyasha wake up!" This time the other ear twitched.

"If you don't want Miroku to see you like that wake up." No response.

"A Shikon Jew shard!" That time amber eyes snapped open, Kagome giggled. "About time."

"Hn," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome was still smiling at him sweetly, he gave her a strange look before she blushed and started packing her things.

"Its..really cute, seeing you two like that." Kagome whispered keeping her back to him. Inuyasha still couldn't figure it out until something stirred in his arms, he glanced down then back at Kagome smiling at her when she met his eyes. He jumped down then set the half awake hanyou girl on her feet before rudly waking the other members of the group. When he woke Shippou, Shippou hit him back. Inuyasha was about to thump upside the head until Kiya darted past him and latched her mouth on Shippou's arm, biting.

"ow! ow!! Stop it!!" Shippou cried trying to jerk his arm back.

"Kiya," Inuyasha stated chucking. She let go and walked back to where he had placed her. Shippou walked to Kagome pouting but Kagome just shook her head.

"Maybe you should pick on Inuyasha and she won't bit you anymore," Kagome stated.

**There's chapter two, I know Shippou got bite again. But I find it cute. Inuyasha is kinda OOC, but I dunno I like it, do you? Please hit that review and rate button. I love hearing from you. Oh and if you have any suggestions let me know, okay? Thanks!!**


	3. oO Kagome's daughter?

**A Glimpse**

By: Rikku Himura

** . ;; I do not own InuYasha..soo...who does then? I mean..I don't own him..do you?? How much is rent for a weekend?**

**Chapter 3**

**o.O Kagome's daughter??**

Inuyasha glanced behind him at his "pack." Sango was holding Kirara in her arms while walking close to Miroku. Both of who were trying to not stare or smile openely at Kagome. And what was so cute about Kagome? Well, Shippo as usual was perched on her right shoulder. And held gently in her arms was the newest addition to the pack, Kiya. Inuyasha again averted his eyes to the trail in front of them, trying to ignore how much he liked the family picture behind him.

"Two jewel shards fast approaching!" Kagome yelled. Everyone sighed and stoped, as a tornado stoped in front of Kagome. Once the dust settled, Koga stood infront of her smiling.

"How's my-ouch!" Koga started, pulling his hands off of Kagomes. Kiya stayed hanging off of Koga's hand, by her baby fangs. Inuyasha smirked and Kagome bit back a smile.

"Kiya bites," Shippo explained laughing. Glad, that for a change he wasn't the one who had tiny fangs stuck in his skin.

"Kiya huh," Koga stated bringing up the hand Kiya was attatched to to sniff her. His eyes slowly traveled to Inuyasha's glaring form with a grin. "You sly dog."

"Shut up flea-bag," Inuyasha growled prying Kiya off of Koga. Koga commenced grinning suggestivly at Inuyasha who growled at Koga, and tighened his grip on Kiya.

"Koga," Miroku began.

"What?" Koga's eyes left Inuyasha.

"Tell us, smell anything odd about her?" Miroku asked indicating his head towards Kiya. Who was currently squirming in Inuyasha's arms.

"No, why?" Koga asked. He blinked a few times before taking a few more sniffs. "Wait, all I smell is Inuyasha. Can't smell the mothers scent." Koga growled and glared at Inuyasha. "What are you hiding?"

"I ain't hiding anything you damn wolf!" Inuyasha took a swing at him. Koga ducked and prepared to swing back at him, but Kagome jumped inbetween the two.

"He's not hiding anything Koga, she's umm," Kagome stoped and then looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just "feh'd" and cuddled Kiya closer to him, earning a giggle from the girl.

"She's Kagome's and Inuyasha's daughter," Miroku suddenly chirped in happily. Everyone's eyes turned to Miroku, jaws droped. All except for Kiya who was more interested in Inuyasha's rosary. Miroku sweatdroped when Koga fainted, and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"WH--" Kagome's yell was stoped short by Sango's hand over her mouth.

"Think about it, you can't explain to everyone we met that Kiya's not from this time." Sango whispered. "This is also your chance to drop Koga."

"What about when she goes back?" Inuyasha murmered.

"We don't know how long she's going to be here," Miroku added. "And when she goes back, well then. Everyone will have it figured out by then."

"Will this mess with the future though?" Shippo asked.

"Uncle fluffy says daddy's dumb," Kiya chirped in. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and Miroku chuckled before turning to the girl.

"Is that why you're not to tell us who your mommy is?" Miroku asked gently.

"Yesh, Uncle Fluffy said Daddy was dumb-ber in dis time because he had two umm..two.."Kiya's sudden rant met an end as she scratched her left ear.

"Two women?" Sango asked.

"Yesh! Twos women." Kiya nodded.

"And since Inuyasha hasn't decided yet, Kiya can't say yet." Miroku concluded.

"Makes since," Shippo stated.

"Well then maybe we should take it back?" Kagome asked. "I mean if she's not to tell us and we just told Koga.."

"Don't bother Kagome," Koga sat up crying. "I understand I shall leave you alone now."

Kagome and the rest of the group blinked. "Understand what?"

"Please don't make me say it!" Koga cried as he ran off. Their eyes followed the tornado, and the two kids sneezed as dust traveled up their noses.

"Which part do you think he knows?" Sango asked.

"Feh, don't see why it matters. He's long gone now." Inuyasha stated picking Kiya back up by her collar.

"Yes but, was he awake when we were talking or not?" Miroku asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," Shippo stated.

**Please please please leave a comment! I need some suggestions because obviously my ideas are running out lol. I've hit a writers road block.**

**So when you hit that review button, please leave a suggestion also. Come on please? I want to finish this story and I know you'd love to read it to the end also. Sooo, please no flames.**


	4. The Note

**A Glimpse**

**By:Rikku Himura**

**sigh I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own anything relating to Inuyasha. I simply own my imagination, and **

**Kiya. smiles yes she is my own character so HA! . ;; please, read on. Here is chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Note**

Kiya's amber eyes widened as she leaned forward on the lip of the well. A small gasp escaped her as she watched Kagome's form dissapear with a blue light. Shippo was across from her watching as well, but unlike Kiya he wasn't entertained by it. Kilala, had escorted the three to the well. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were back at Keade's village. Inuyasha had been "sat" into unconciousness.

Shippo tore his green eyes away from the dark bottom of the well and focosed on Kiya's small form. She looked like she was about to fall in, or would of fallen in already if it wasn't for Kilala in her larger form, hanging onto Kiya by her pants. Kiya was still staring at the bottom of the well, her mouth forming a perfect "o" shape.

_It's kinda like she's never seen this happen before, _Shippo thought suddenly. _I wonder if that means the well is closed in the future or if.._Shippo gasped_..what if Kagome dies?!_

"Wha? What?!" Kiya's excited voice cut through Shippo's thoughts. She was trying to get a closer look without success. "What Kiya miss?"

"Oh, umm nothing." Shippo stated nervously. "Race ya back to the village!"

Both children took off as fast as their feet could carry them, laughing. Kilala would of easily kept up with them, if it weren't for the new game of "ditch Kilala" they decided to come up with.

"Ha! I'm winning I'm winning!" Shippo cheered. Kiya growled and lunged at him. She managed to tackle him, unfortonatly the ground was downhill. Leaving them to tumble quite a ways down. Kiya landed first on her stomach with a grunt and Shippo landed on top of her. However, their fight wasn't over. They were soon wrestling each other and Shippo was trying to dodge Kiya's bites. Neither of them noticed that they had managed to loose Kilala, or that they were being entertainment to a certain Taiyoukai in white. That was until, their fight was interupted.

"Stupid brats! Show respect for Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken screeched as he brought his staff down on both of their heads. Both of the kids winced and glared at said toad. Kiya decided to wrestled Jaken for his staff, while Shippo finally let Jaken's apperance and his words sink in looked up to see Lord Sesshoumaru watching them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Kiya we gotta get out of here!" Shippo glanced at Kiya to see her hitting Jaken repeatedly with the staff of two heads.

"Whys?" Kiya asked. She droped the staff and jumped at Sesshoumaru "Uncle Fluffy!"

Shippo jumped in Kiya's way, tackling the energetic three year old to the ground. Sesshoumaru raised a single eyebrow, slowly he approached the two wrestling kits his boots crunching the grass slightly. Easily he picked both of them up, Kiya held in his right and shippo held in his left hand.

"Kiya has note fur Uncle Fluffy! Uncle fluffy said to give note to Uncle Fluffy," Kiya stated happily.

"Note?! Why didn't you tell us about the note?" Shippo yelled at her.

"Uncle Fluffy said to just tell 'em cuz its a secret, and if yous tell Kiya will bite you again." Kiya threatened, much to Sesshoumaru's amuesment. Sesshoumaru droped Shippo to the ground, and held out his palm towards Kiya. The small girl smiled and dug out the note handing it to him.

"Sesshoumaru!!" Inuyasha yelled baraling into the clearing there were all in. Sesshoumaru easily hid the note, and held Kiya much like Inuyasha usually did.

"You have much to explain little brother," Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

"Put her down," Inuyasha growled. Shippo was already hiding, and Kiya was "petting" Sesshoumaru's tail.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied smiling slightly.

"Sesshoumaru.."Inuyasha warned pulling out Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow.

"You would attack me while I hold her?" Sesshoumaru asked mockingly.

"Put her down." Inuyasha stated again. Putting Tetsusaiga away once more.

"Answers," Sesshoumaru countered. Shippo, being smart, realized this would go on all day. Quickly he ran to Inuyasha, but looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Kiya's not from this time," Shippo yelled. Shippo took a few nervous foot steps backwards, he had managed to break up the brotherly glaring contest. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but nod slightly, he raised the little hanyo up and sniffed her.

"So, your daughter is from the future then. How is it that she is here?" Sesshoumaru asked as he resettled her in his arms. Kiya yawned, her run and fight had warn her out.

"Its Kiya's fault! She tackled me," Shippo accused.

"Thats not what he means Shippo," Inuyasha stated watching Kiya fall asleep in his brothers arms. "We're not sure. All she told us was that you sent her here. She's been with us for a week now."

"That's all this Sesshoumaru requires for now. I will return," Sesshoumaru stated tossing the sleeping hanyo towards Inuyasha. The girl immediatly awoke, and Inuyasha darted towards her catching her with ease.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. He looked around the clearing, Sesshoumaru was already gone, so was the knocked out toad. He said and looked down at Kiya who was staring at him startled. Inuyasha offered her a small smile, which eased the small girls nerves. She fell asleep once more, this time securely in her fathers arms. Inuyasha turned his soft amber eyes into a glare as he looked down at Shippou, who backed away.

"How'd you two loose Kilala?" Inuyasha asked.

"We lost her?" Shippo asked in awe. His answer was a growl. "We were racing and I was winning. Kiya tackled me! We fell down there!"

Inuyasha followed Shippo's finger to a hill. He put two and two together. He returned to glaring at Shippou before turning and walking back towards the village. "Kilala was meant to follow you to keep you guys out of trouble." _and safe. _He added mentally.

"It's not my fault!" Shippo wined running to keep up with him.

Sesshoumaru watched them turn and walk away from a distance. As his younger brother's form dissapeared from the clearing, he pulled out the crumbled note the hanyou girl had given him.

_When Kiya has been with you for a years time. Take her_

_to the well that Kagome uses. In the office on the bookshelf _

_hidden behind a book is a bag of dried Tyme. Amongst_

_the Tyme, we have stored rare gemstones. When you_

_go to take Kiya to the well, give her the Bloodred stone._

_If it doesn't work wait a few monthes, and try again. But_

_I doubt this war will last longer than a year. Do try to take_

_care of little Kiya, she tends to get into trouble._

_-Lord Sesshoumaru-_

Sesshoumaru frowned. The handwriting was his and only he knew about the bag of Tyme. _I must of gone soft,_ Sesshoumaru thought unhappily. He growled and allowed poisen to drip from his fingers, destroying the note.

**Ta-da! There is Chapter 4! Thank you sooo much for the help DepressedxSoulxWaiting your suggestion really helped! LunaLocket thank you for your review and suggestion, that also gives me an idea of a chapter!! To everyone else, thank you for reading my story. Please hit that review button I love hearing from you guys, and if you have any ideas please leave them as well. Alright! Everyone be safe, the weather is really bad out. **


	5. A Fever

**A Glimpse**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO**

**To all of my devoted readers and reviewers. I'm really sorry about the delay. I've been busy lately and when I sat down to write, I had no idea what to write. So if you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know. Thank you! Now without further babbling, here is Chapter 5, enjoy!**

**ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo**

**Chapter 5**

**A fever**

"Daddddyyyyyy," Kiya wined.

"Inuyashaaaaa," Shippo whined at the same time. Keade chuckled softly watching the two kits pester Inuyasha endlessly. At the moment he was sitting cross legged on the floor of Keade's hut and leaning against the wall. His ears were drooped and his left eyebrow was currently twitching. Sango and Miroku had just finished explaining Kiya to Keade, as well as the Kouja incident. They were all waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. In a few more minutes the sun would go down, and it was the night of the new moon that night.

"What?" Inuyasha growled out once more.

"We're bored!" Shippo stated.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Inuyasha griped.

"Pway outside pway outside!" Kiya pleaded.

"No! It's raining," Inuyasha stated. Both kits then commenced crying. "Ah! Don't cry!"

"Don't hold it against them Inuyasha, their young." Miroku said.

"And since Kiya obviously takes after you, she doesn't have much Patience," Keade added.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled. Suddenly a small adorable sneeze caught all of the adults attention.

They all turned to find the source of the sneeze. Kiya sneezed again, before looking up at Inuyasha. Her nose was as red as Inuyasha's clothes. And her amber eyes were glossy looking. Inuyasha carefully extended his hand and placed on the young hanyo's forehead, she was quite warm.

"A fever," Inuyasha murmured to the rest of the group. Before picking up the girl and setting her in his arms, gently rubbing her back to put her to sleep.

"Will she be okay?" Shippo asked concerned.

"Of course, she's a hanyo like her father." Miroku replied. "She'll get over--"

"Oh dear," Keade stated watching Inuyasha and Kiya. The sun had just went down, they watched as Inuyasha became a human. They were also surprised that the sleeping girl in his arms did the same a few minutes after him. Her long silver hair gave was to black, and her little claws retracted. Her adorable white ears tipped in black, disappeared. Kiya shivered slightly causing Inuyasha to instinctively bring her closer to him.

"I think we should see if Kagome's back yet," Sango stated. She took Kilala and hurried to the well.

"Inuyasha what is that on her neck?" Keade asked suddenly. The breeze from when Sango left had messed with poor kiya's hair.

"huh?" Inuyasha asked. Keade moved closer and tenderly touched the girls neck. There was a red scratch across the back of it. "Looks like a plant got her."

"A plant? Maybe when she tackled me and we fell down that hill," Shippo said.

"Hey, isn't there poison ivy where you two were playing?" Inuyasha asked.

"What's poison ivy?" Shippo asked.

"It looks like this," Miroku drew a picture of the plant on the ground with his staff.

"Oh yea! There was," Shippo replied.

"I'll mix up some herbs, that's probably how she got ill," Keade stated withdrawing from them.

"Aw she's even cuter now!" came Kagomes voice. The girl stirred slightly in Inuyasha's arms barely opening a hazel eye before it slid shut again.

"Sango told me she was ill," Kagome stated again. "Do you need any help Keade?"

Again the little bundle in Inuyasha's arms stirred. Inuyasha tried to shush her back to sleep again. But one word escaped her before she manage to fall asleep. "Mommy?" Everyone in Keades home froze stiff, except for Kiya who was asleep oblivious to everything. Inuyasha and Kagome immediately looked at each other, before looking away blushing.

"She's sick, she's just hallucinating," Inuyasha stated a few minutes later. Trying to sound convincing.

**oooOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooo**

**I know its not much. But like I said writers block. So please hit that review button! Also if you'd like leave me some suggestions, its helps me out a lot. Oh I'm also writing another fanfic at the same time. It only has one chapter and its a fruit basket fanfic. YukixOC. It's called Moving On. I love hearing from you guys so please review!**

**oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo**


	6. Kiya's mother revealed

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Hello once again everyone! I hope your all warm and safe. Thank you once again for all of your comments and suggestions, and for scolding me for slaking off lol. As we all know I do not own Inuyasha, however I do own Kiya..she is my creation hahahahaha..anywho! Without further ado, here is Chapter 6 for your reading pleasure, enjoy!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**A Glimpse**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 6**

**Kiya's mother revealed**

Inuyasha continued to glance from the girl-child running in front of them, chasing a butterfly to the girl walking a few feet behind him with her bike. Kiya's nose was still red, despite being a hanyou again, Keade was convinced it would go away before night fell though. Her sickness did nothing to stop her energy, though her temper seemed to reflect Kagome's at the moment. Kagome was watching her as well, she didn't know what to think of Kiya's mumble the night before. She hadn't said anything about it when she woke up, so maybe she had been hallucinating. Still, Kagome didn't sound anything like Kikyou..at least that's what she thought. Kagome had wanted to stay at Keade's until they were certain that Kiya was going to be okay. However Kiya and Inuyasha were not happy with that decision. Kiya's whining outdid Inuyasha, she had commenced to scream and throw a tantrum on the floor of Keade's home. Her temper tantrum had brought the villagers to the hut and they had asked through the door if everything was okay. The Inuyasha group immediately left after that, and here they were now. Walking down a trail, with Kiya a few feet ahead of them chasing a butterfly and with Kilala running next to her.

Kiya suddenly stopped and her ears twitched nervously, swiveling this way and that. Inuyasha looked at her before doing the same, however before he could say anything to the group or shove the small hanyou to moving again, Kiya's sleeved arm flew up to cover nose with a long "EWWWWWWWW" coming out of her mouth.

"Daddy, wat dat bad smell?" Kiya asked.

"What smell Kiya?" Kagome asked her. Inuyasha was twitching, and Kiya dropped her arm to look at Kagome.

"She's sick she's not smelling properly," Inuyasha stated. The rest of the group looked at him doubtfully.

"Smells like dirt," Shippo stated.

"Kikyou?" Sango asked. Shippo nodded and turned to look at Kiya who had let out an excited shriek.

They all turned and watched as she ran after a soul-collection, yelling come back and pway. It took a few minutes for it to be processed what had just happened. Once it did they were all running after Kiya nervous as to what might happen to her. A few minutes later and a growl tore out of Inuyasha's throat, Kagome looked at him before looking up to see what had gotten his attention. There a few feet ahead of them and in the air was little Kiya, giggling and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Surely that wouldn't make Inuyasha mad, so what was he growling about? The fact Kiya was being held tightly and dragged away from him by one of Kikyou's soul collectors. They were all eager to destroy the soul collector but how to do that without hurting the little girl, was complex problem they were each thinking of. The answer came for them though. A green wipe flew out of the trees from the east and destroyed it, the laughter stopped and a shriek followed as Kiya plummeted towards the floor. She was to far ahead of them to be caught by any of them.

A few running leaps and they had caught up to her. Kiya had pushed her self up from where she had fallen to the floor. Dirt was smudged on her pale features and there was a few sticks sticking out of her hair. However, her ear to ear smile said she was okay and most likely enjoyed her little adventure. She started to run towards Inuyasha but an arrow flew in front of her causing her to skid to a halt sticking out of the ground between her and Inuyasha. That set them all on alert and Kiya backed off, her smile fading and her ears dropping. A few moments later another arrow flew into the clearing this time however, the arrow grazed Kiya's left cheek leaving a thin line of blood. Kiya's eyes had widened and before anyone could blink Inuyasha had crossed the ground and held the girl protectively in his arms glaring at the surroundings.

"Come out here coward!" Inuyasha growled. A figure moved in the shadows towards them.

"Coward? Why call me that?" Kikyou asked coming into the clearing. However she was soon pinned to a tree by a very angry Lord Sesshoumaru.

"You dare harm my niece wench," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Back off Sesshoumaru this is my fight," Inuyasha yelled at him. Sesshoumaru simply growled once more before dropping Kikyou to the floor and walking away from her to the line of trees. One look at Inuyasha and Inuyasha nodded, setting Kiya down and ushering her to her uncle. Who held her in his arms and watched the group.

"Why did you harm her?" Kagome asked. "She's just a child."

"I must remove anything that would get in between Inuyasha and myself." Kikyou stated as she picked herself up off of the forest floor.

"Between?! She's Inuyasha's child," Kagome yelled.

"She is also yours, therefore she must die." Kikyou threatened. Inuyasha had been walking towards Kikyou this entire time with his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I think it best if Kiya leaves now," Miroku stated uneasily. Sesshoumaru nodded before turning to leave.

"You will not harm her now or ever Kikyou," Inuyasha growled. He thrust forth the transformed Tetsugia as soon as Kiya and her uncle left, cutting Kikyou in half. Everyone stood in silence watching Inuyasha, who cleaned his blade and then sheathed it. "No one harms or threatens my daughter."

"Should we go after Kiya now?" Sango asked unsteadily. Trying to switch subjects for Inuyasha's sake.

"Let her stay with Sesshoumaru for now," Kagome answered. "After all Rin could probably use the company."

"Now we know who Kiya's mother is," Miroku stated suggestively. Kagome blushed bright red, while Inuyasha stood behind her.

"Lets leave, we should go tell Keade what happened." Inuyasha stated calmly. The group nodded and left. Leaving behind them Kikyou's bleeding body sliced neatly in half.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Alrighty folks there you have it Chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't like Kikyou dieing, well I'm sorry but I just don't like Kikyou. . ;; I know you agree with me right imlovinit92 and flaming-ninijas00? Thank you for the idea LunaLocket, I just changed it a little, or alot lol. Anywho Thank you all for reading and please hit that review button. If you have a suggestion please leave one! Once again, thankz.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	7. After effect

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Hello dear fabulous readers of mine! Now you are all special because I have given you two chapters in a row! Whoop! I'm on a roll!!! So what do y'all think so far?? I hope you all like it and continue to read and review. Now I will stop babbling and get to writing duh duh duhhhh Chapter 7!!!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**A Glimpse**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 7**

**After effect**

Lord Sesshoumaru looked down once at the sleeping bundle in his arms. Kiya had been clinging to him as a life line, but had finally fallen asleep about 2 hours ago as the sun went down. He had been surprised that this little hanyou didn't cry out when she had been struck by the arrow or at least cried herself to sleep. Sesshoumaru had been able to smell the fear rolling off of her, but she didn't cry a tear. He growled once more tightening his grip on Kiya, he had wanted to interfere but he needed to see what his brother would do. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the sleeping girl once more before looking ahead of him, Kiya wouldn't be with them much longer. Her time was almost up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru Lord Sesshoumaru your back!!" Rin yelled excitedly as she ran to him hugging his left pant leg. Subconsciously he patted the top of her head before continuing to walk closer to their camp fire.

"Be quit Rin, we have company and she needs her rest. Jaken grab another blanket," Sesshoumaru whispered. Rin was following close beside him as she watched Jaken grab the spare blanket and lie it next to the fire. Sesshoumaru gently set the sleeping Kiya down on it before folding the blanket in half and covering her with it also.

"A half breed! She smells of Lord Inuyasha," Jaken squawked before being kicked a good few feet away by Sesshoumaru.

"Do not insult her, she is my niece." Sesshoumaru warned.

"What is her name Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked in a whisper. Sesshoumaru looked towards Rin before walking to a tree to rest against.

"Kiya," came Sesshoumarus soft reply. "Now go to sleep Rin."

Rin nodded, Sesshoumaru watched her silently as he thought over the days events. He watched Rin take the blanket off of Kiya and spread it on the even forest floor near the fire so that both of them could lie on it. Then she proceeded to take her own blanket it and cover both herself and Kiya with it. Kiya mumbled and turned over onto her side, revealing her scarred cheek. Hanyous as young as she was took a few days for scares and scratches to disappear. Sesshoumaru glared at the mark on his niece's cheek. He haden't truly meant to interfere, but after seeing the undead priestess harm Kiya his anger took over. However his brother was right, it was his fight. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes slide from the sleeping girls' figures to watch Jaken grumble and move back to where he had been standing near Au-Un.

-With Inuyasha's Group-

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to him. She and Inuyasha were walking behind Sango and Miroku, heading back towards Keade's village. Inuyasha inclined his head towards Kagome, acknowledging that he had heard her. "Are you okay?"

"Feh of course I am," Inuyasha stated simply. "I should of done that a long time ago."

"But don't you love Kikyou?" Kagome asked gently. Inuyasha's amber eyes slide to Kagome, she wasn't looking at him instead she was watching the duo in front of them. His eyes slide down to her pink lips, she was nibbling on her bottom lip _She's nervous, guess its time to clear that up._ Inuyasha noted.

"I did a long time ago," Inuyasha replied gently.

"You mean you don't love her anymore?" Kagome asked with more hope in her voice. Inuyasha shook his head no.

"I love someone else," Inuyasha answered. He noticed with a smirk that he had Kagome's full attention now.

"Who?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha's eyes went to met hers, his smirk still in place and it grew once Kagome flushed a very pretty shade of pink.

"Hey you two, I've been thinking." Miroku started. Kagome was thankful for the distraction.

"Thats dangerous," Sango stated.

"Oh how you wound me," Miroku said dramatically placing his hand over his heart.

"Thinking about what monk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kiya, we don't know for sure if Kagome is her mother." Miroku stated.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"So what if you are not her mother Kagome, and if Kikyou was." Miroku replied once more.

"But Inuyasha just killed Kikyou," Sango stated confused.

"Exactly," Miroku said.

"Why are you so worried about Kikyou being dead?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because if Kikyou was Kiya's mother and you just killed her in the past. Kiya might not exist anymore," Miroku stated calmly. Inuyasha came to a halt, he hadn't really thought of that.

"I'm sure if that was the case Sesshoumaru would of said something instead of walking off with her," Kagome stated trying to cheer Inuyasha up. Inuyasha nodded slightly, but the idea didn't leave any of their minds. Was Kiya still alive or was she gone now also?

"Maybe so still I wonder," Miroku stated.

"I also wonder what in the future might of changed," Sango replied.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Ta-da! There you have it, chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please hit that review button and leave some comments/suggestions. I love hearing from you all! Your all great! Hugs for everyone!!! Well, I gotta go. I'll update soon, but I'll need some motivation.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	8. Wakey Wakey

**ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz Hello Everyone!! Sorry about the long delay. I've been away from the computer for awhile then I caught two bugs. I'm still on the road to recovery though. Now before I start the chapter I have a few notes for my dear readers. 1) Rajesh- one thank you for commenting on my story. I had Inuyasha kill Kikyou well because I don't like kikyou and Kikyou harmed Kiya. All fathers are protective of their daughters, and we've all seen how Inuyasha is in the series. 2) Mikointraining and LunaLocket- thank you both for commenting on my story once again! I just want to say that I'm not changing the whole/Kiya mother thing. I put that in there because the inuyasha group doesn't know. Kiya's with Sesshoumaru though so don't worry I'm not taking it back. To all my other lovely readers and my new readers. Thank you for reading this story and commenting on it! CatLover260 and all590, thank you for favoriting me and reading all my stories! I feel so loved!! And now without further ado, I present to you chapter 8!**

**zzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz**

**A Glimpse**

**by: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 8**

**Wakey wakey**

Sesshoumaru woke from his light slumber to an unusual sound. It was far to early for Rin to be awake or giggling silently to herself for that matter. He barely opened his left eye to look at were Rin and Kiya had been sleeping the night before. Sure enough Rin was still asleep, slowly the eye began to close again. Kiya wasn't though, that made both of his eyes snap open and look once more to where the girls had been asleep. Kiya wasn't there, the little hanyou had managed to wake up and move without alerting him. He found her easily enough, her giggles were getting louder. Sesshoumaru watched in amusement apparently somewhere on the toad was a large sign that said "torture me" because everyone seemed to pick on him.

Kiya had flowers, mud, and sticks next to her and a sleeping Jaken. Jaken already was covered in flowers and something told Sesshoumaru that underneath the flowers was mud, making them stick even better. She had also stuffed sticks underneath the toads hat to make it look like he had hair. Kiya glanced around then backed away towards the mud pit she had found earlier. Her left hand raised and scratched at her cheek, Sesshoumaru was fairly certain that if she left it alone it would of been healed by now. Still it was only an inch long at the moment. Kiya looked about as awful as Jaken, she herself was covered completely in mud and had a few flowers stuck to her. At that moment however she noticed he was awake and smiled at him. She bent down and picked up a handful of mud molding it into a mud ball.

"Wakey wakey time?" Kiya asked him with her head tilted. Sesshoumaru nodded and stood. He had a feeling what she was about to do. He watched as she launched her newly made mud ball at Jaken, hitting him square in the nose. Causing the toad to jump up shrieking that they were under attack. Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly, he understood now how he had gone soft and why she got into so much trouble.

"Mi'lord?" Rin's sleepy voice called him. However before he could answer there was another shriek making him turn his attention back to Jaken.

"You brat! You did this!!" Jaken yelled chasing a laughing Kiya in circles and waving his staff of two head.

"Oos perdy now!" Kiya cheered as she ran.

"Oh master Jaken! You have so many flowers!" Rin gasped sitting up in the blanket. Sesshoumaru was biting his lip trying desperately not to laugh, which that soon ended. Kiya had stumbled in her running, Jaken caught up to her and smacked her upside the head with his staff, which resulted with Kiya yelping before tearing up. Sesshoumaru quickly approached the scene at that time.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru stated quietly.

"Y-yes mi'l-l-lord?" Jaken asked.

"Never hurt her again," and with that Sesshoumaru kicked him into a rock.

"Come on Kiya, lets go bathe!" Rin stated energetically. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who nodded and pointed towards the stream.

"Ere daddy?" Kiya asked. Sesshoumaru twitched.

"Busy," Sesshoumaru stated, "You'll be staying with me for awhile."

"Kiya stay with Uncle Fluffy?" Kiya asked. Sesshoumaru twitched at the name but nodded. Her hand flew out of Rins and he soon had his leg tackled by a muddy but happy toddler. He patter Kiyas head once before shoving her gently towards Rin.

"Go bathe," Sesshoumaru stated. Kiya and Rin both nodded before disappearing into the treeline. Jaken stumbled towards him.

"Mi'Lord, where are we headed next?" Jaken asked hesitantly.

"Home," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru rose a single eyebrow, "I mean with the hanyou. Think of what will be said mi'-"

"She is my niece. Never doubt me Jaken!" Sesshoumaru stated icily before kicking Jaken back into the rock he had just managed to peel himself off of.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzYay!! Another chapter, and I still feel like writing so yay again!! Hopefully if no one interrupts me I'll write two or three chapters for ya'll. Anyway, hit that review button and let me hear from you! It's always a pleasure!!**

**zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ**


	9. The Castle Adventure

**ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHello again everyone!! Welcome once more to Rikku Himura's imagination, hehehe. Seriously, all this stuff I'm writing just come to me. Most of it is for pure amusement. I mean who didn't love Lena? Or kiya now? Kids are hilarious!! I don't remember what I was gonna say. So onward march! For your reading pleasure I present to you, chapter 9!**

**zzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz**

**A Glimpse**

**by: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 9**

**The Castle Adventure**

Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat in his office, messaging his temples. The trip home had been unexpectedly long. Kiya hadn't exactly been happy with him in the beginning. She had glared and pouted at him, Rin couldn't even make her stop. He didn't exactly do anything to her, except put her on Au-Un (sp?). She had jumped down three times, and he put her back up three times. Until she started screaming, then he decided to just let her be. Plus Sesshoumaru didn't want to arrive at the castle with a screaming hanyou, that would just look bad. He winced remember her high pitched screaming, he could hear it now. Sesshoumaru blinked, no wait she is screaming again. Sesshoumaru ran out into the hall just in time to catch Kiya in his left arm as she was running down the hall, wrapped in a towel. He blinked a few more times. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. There standing behind Kiya, or rather chasing Kiya, was most of his demoness servants and Rin in the lead yelling for her to calm down. His golden eyes went from them to Kiya, her face was red from screaming and she was crying clinging tightly to his arm. Carefully picking her up he held her gently returning to survey his servants as Kiya sobbed into his boa/tail/fluff thing (what is it?).

"Explain," Sesshoumaru stated icily. One demoness held up a kimono, hoping that would suffice, but Sesshoumaru just stared at it blankly.

"Rin wanted to share pretty dresses with Kiya," Rin stated shuffling from one foot to the other.

"We bathed her mi'lord," an older demoness stated, "and we were getting ready to redress her until she saw what we were going to put her in. She saw the kimono attacked a few of us and ran. Biting anyone who grabbed her."

Sesshoumaru blinked once more, he just now noticed that a few of them had bit and claw marks on them. The kimono in question was blue and silver, with rips in it from where Kiya had apparently gotten a hold of it. He glanced at Kiya, she had calmed down but she was still clinging to him like a life line. She looked exhausted, but not willing to go to sleep. A girl who didn't like dresses, well that was a new one on him.

"Then I suggest not trying it again. Also if you try to do anything else to my niece, come to me first." Sesshoumaru stated calmly. He glanced down at Rin, softening his gaze. "Go fetch the seamstress for me Rin."

"Yes mi'lord!" Rin stated before running off down the hall again. Sesshoumaru turned and walked back into his office still holding Kiya, and sat back down in his chair to wait.

----A few Moments later---

"Come in," Sesshoumaru called. Kiya also turned to the door, her ears will still pressed against her head. Her eyes were half closed but she was contently sitting on his lap and doodling on a piece of paper he had put in front of her. The door opened to reveal Rin and an elderly demoness with a basket full of sewing supplies.

"You called Lord Sesshoumaru?" Katryn, the older demoness, asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and stood bringing Kiya around the desk with him before setting her down. She quickly fastened her hands onto his pant leg, and ducking behind him.

"I need you to make Kiya some clothes," Sesshoumaru stated. Finding Kiya with his right hand and attempting to drag her forward again.

"Now now Lord Sesshoumaru, your only going to spook her more. I hear she had quit the bit of excitement earlier." Katryn stated kneeling down so she was the child's height. "Some kimonos?"

"No!" Sesshoumaru stated quickly. "Just some outfits similar to the one she was wearing here."

Katryn nodded with a chuckle, "Alright little one. I'm going to need to measure you." Kiya's answer was a growl.

"Kiya this is Katryn, she's really nice, she's Rins friend. If Rin does it will Kiya do it?" Rin asked gently. Kiya eyed her, Katryn pulled out the measuring type and measure Rin and wrote down what the measurements. Then she turned her blue eyes onto Kiya who had edged her way forward to watch. Fortunately that had gone surprisingly well. She had managed to measure the hanyou without getting bitten. When she was done Sesshoumaru nodded to her before picking up Kiya once more. He watched Rin help Katryn back out and waited til the door was closed. He walked over towards the couch and set Kiya down upon it and covered her with a small blanket.

"Sleep," Sesshoumaru commanded gently.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzaww, Sesshoumaru is such a softy for kids! I know he's OOC but I couldn't help it. I'm a Sesshoumaru fan to, I'm not trying to change his character any. I'm just writing as I go. So please hit me with some suggestions and leave some love please?**

**zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ**


	10. Headaches

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz** Hello everyone! Sorry about the long delay, and I hate to admit it but the delay might get longer before it gets better. I'm moving, so I'll try to write in a notebook and then on here when I get the chance. My deepest apologies, do you forgive me? LunaLocket, Rajesh, and a few other readers thank you for not minding Sesshy our favorite ice lord having a soft spot for kids. Now without fruther ado, may I present to you chapter 10!  
**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz**

**A Glimpse **

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 10 **

**Headaches**

Kiya growled lowly suddenly and began to tug on her ears, thus dropping the doll Rin had given her to play with. Rin looked up startled, watching Kiyas amber eyes shut in pain. They had been playing in Rins room for a few hours now, playing dolls and drawing. Kiyas growling became louder as did her tugs on her ears, Rin watched as the toddler stumbled to her feet and then started ramming the wall. Rin immediatly jumped to her feet and ran for the door, telling the guard to get Lord Sesshoumaru fast. Her message sent, Rin backed into the opposite wall of Kiya not sure what else to do. The girl was obviously in pain. She had ramed the wall near the desk causing her forehead to cut slightly, but it didn't stop her. She continued to headbut the wall and tug on her ears until Rin was certain they were red. Rin blinked in suprise when Kiya was stoped mid-ram by a clawed hand, she followed the hand to the arm then to the body to find Lord Sesshomaru, looking at Kiya startled.  
"Kiya?" Sesshomaru asked softly. Kiya wined tugging on her ears, but her eyes stayed screwed shut. Sesshomaru immediatly went down onto a knee and tugged Kiyas tiny hands off of her ears. He then raised a hand to her forehead to see if she was ill, but she wasn't. Sesshomaru was at a lose, he wiped the blood tickling down his neices forehead. If the girl wasn't ill, then what was causing her pain? A louder growl tore from the girls pink lips snapping Sesshomaru back to reality. He sniffed the air, he thought he had caught Naruks sent. Sesshomaru glanced towards he open window to see Naraku's fading form, a few moments later Kiya slumped forward in his arms.  
"Mi'lord?" Rin asked shakily.  
"She's alright Rin," Sesshomaru stated picking up the fainted hanyo toddler.  
"Where are you going mi'lord?" Rin asked.  
"It's time for Kiya to go home," Sesshomaru answered walking out Rins room. Already been with us for a little over a month, and yet it seems like only a few days, Sesshomaru thought idly.  
"Can she come back?" Rin asked poking her head out the door. Sesshomaru nodded slighty and continued on his way.

Inuyasha perked forward on his tree branch, earning the attention of Kagome. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated without being asked. Instead of looking peeved, he looked a bit excited. Why? That meant Kiya would be with him, if she was still alive. Within moments Sesshomaru came into the clearing, holding a barely concious Kiya in his arms. Inuyasha jumped down and started towards them.  
"Little brother, I suggest keeping an eye on your daughter." Sesshomaru stated setting Kiya on her feet. It didn't last long, the poor girl had to lean heavily upon Sesshomarus leg.  
"Whats wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked, picking up the hanyo.  
"She injured herself," Sesshomaru stated. "Ramming into a wall and tugging on her ears"  
"What? Why?" Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru shrugged.  
"Tell me wench, when Naraku is nearby do you get head pains?" Sesshomaru asked. He eyed Kiya who whined slightly when Inuyasha touched her ear.  
"Little ones yea, but thats because I can sense the jewel shards," Kagome stated. Sesshomaru nodded slightly, his eyes sliding to Kiya again.  
"Are you saying Kiya can sense it also?" Inuyasha asked. Again Sesshomaru shrugged turning to leave.  
"I am unsure, just keep an eye on her." Sesshomaru stated before dissapearing.  
"Lets go talk to Keade," Kagome stated turning to look at Inuyasha. He had brushed Kiyas bangs aside and was eyeing the new scar on her forehead with disdain. Inuyasha nodded slightly at kagomes question and brought Kiya close to him again, allowing the girl to hide against his chest, and the trio began their journey to Keades. The girls nervs were tense, and she was tired and frightened. Inuyasha began growling lowely so it rumbled in his rest. Kagome gave him a funny look, but watched as it soothed the pup and she instantly fell asleep.

**Keade's Hut**

"So you think its possible?" Kagome asked. "If she be yours and Inuyasha's daughtes yes," Keade answered with a nod. Keade glanced at Inuyasha, who had a fast asleep Kiya huddled in his arms. She hadn't stired once since she fell asleep.  
"But why would she do all that stuff Sesshomaru said she did?" Inuyasha asked.  
"She is a half demon like ye Inuyasha, and the shikon jewel shards pain ye yes?" Kaede paused and Inuyasha nodded. "Plus those who can sense the shikon jewel shards are given minor headaches. She is young so it pains her and pains her more the closer the jewel shards get. She probably was trying to get rid of the pain"  
"Will it always hurt her?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
"Nay, she will get used to the sensation and it will no longer burden her. However until she is used to it then yes it will cause her pain," Kaede stated.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzz **Alright readers, there you have it Chapter 10! Now, please hit that review button and comment. Also please please please leave me some suggestions. See what happens when I can't think of any ideas? You end up with a weird chapter. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it.  
**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz**


	11. Not Wanted?

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ **Woah, I got some reviews fast after I posted the last chapter. One of them made me laugh. So Rajesh, you asked me not to go into a long nap lol, so I'm posting another chapter to answer you questions and because you made me laugh.  
Although it will take a few chapters and a few creative ideas to answer all of those questions. SO, withough fruther ado, I bid you readers, read on! To Chapter 11.  
**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**A Glimpse**

** By: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 11 **

**Not Wanted?**

Inuyasha watched Kiya, now dressed in a baby blue outfit that Sesshoumaru's seamstress had made for her. Kiya wasn't being very energetic or friendly, she had been a grump since she woke up. Keade had chuckled and said that when young kids go through the stress she had endured it would do this to them. However, Shippo wasn't happy. His new playing campainion would growl any time he got within 6 feet of her. Kiya wasn't happy and she didn't want to be bothered. As the day wore on, her mood improved thankfully. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and nodded. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip opening the jar of jewel shards she kept around her neck, Kagome extracted one and made her way to Kiya. The little girl opened an eye when she felt Inuyasha shift her position in his lap slightly. Both amber eyes opened when she smelt the nervousness rolling off of both Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome knelt in front of them and presented the little girl the jewel shard. Kiyas ear twitched but she looked at the shard blankly before looking between Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Do you know what this is?" Kagome asked after the shard received no reaction. Inuyasha had let out a breathe of relief. Kiya nodded ever so slightly. "What is it?" Kagome prodded the little girl.  
"A perdy," Kiya stated.  
"Its a shard of the shikon jewel Kiya," Inuyasha told her. Kiya sent him a look that clearly read i-know-that-duh. "Have you seen them before?" Inuyasha asked again. Kiya nodded.  
"Where?" Kagome asked. The little girl opened her mouth, but it snaped shut again. Inuyasha intercepted her hand when it went to tug on her left ear. So Kiya went to biting on her thumb instead.  
"Kiya not supposed to say," Kiya answered. They figured as much. Inuyasha let out an irritated huff, he understood but it just made things complicated. However he watched Kiyas ears droop.  
"We're not mad," Inuyasha stated softly. Which made his daughters ears perk back up slightly. Kiya sent him a small smile, which he returned.  
"Kiya," Kagome came again. "You get headaches often"  
"Do you get pains here?" Inuyasha stated after seeing Kiyas confussed look. He gently tapped her forehead with a claw. She nodded. "Do you know why?" Again their answer was a blank look. Inuyasha gave her a smile before sending her off to play with Shippo. Kiya was a little hesitant but ran off evntually. After Kiya turned and ran, Inuyasha's arm shot out, grabbed an offguard Kagome and pulled her backwards into his lap. He wrapped his arms around a stiff blushing Kagome, who had her back pressed against his chest. After a few moments of silence and watching their daughter tackle a shippo, inuyasha spoke up. "What do you think"  
"I'm not sure," Kagome shrugged, "She might be able to since them or not. She might of sensed them when she was with Sesshomaru but at the same time she might of just had a headache. Theres only one way to be sure"  
"I thought you might say that," Inuyasha muttered. He let out a breathe which tickled Kagome neck. "Then we should head out soon"  
Inuyasha's ears perked foreward, and his amber eyes slide to the two kits. Shippo and Kiya were engaged in a yelling match, but he couldn't quit hear what was being said. However, whateve Shippo had said left Kiya speechless then angry. She let out a growl and a yell and tackled him. Soon they were wrestling and scratching. Inuyasha sighed and moved Kagome out of his lap before standing and moving towards the fighting kits. He picked them up, much the same way Sesshomaru had, holding them both by their collars. Kiya was still trying to hit and kick Shippo, and he was doing the same.  
"Enough!" Inuyasha growled. Kiyas ears lowered but she was still growling herself. And shippo glared at her. Inuyasha droped Kiya in shock when she bite his hand though. And before he could react, she darted off and dissapeared.  
"What was that all about?" Kagome asked. However she noticed Inuyasha had tightened his grip on Shippo and was glaring at him more then usual. "Inuyasha! Your hurting him"  
"What did you say to her?!" Inuyasha growled ignroing Kagome. Shippo immediatly droped his gaze to the floor, his guilty look. Inuyasha shook him though demanding an answer.  
"Go look for her Inuyasha, I'll take care of Shippo." Kagome stated extracting Shippo from Inuyashas grip.  
"We were playing, I didn't mean to say it." Shippo whispered. Looking up to Inuyasha, but he was already gone.  
"Say what Shippo?" Kagome asked him gently.  
"That..that she wasn't wanted here," Shippo stated looking down when Kagome gasped.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha raced after Kiya, he had picked up on her scent and was closing in fast. Ahead of him he saw Kiya twitch, then tug on her ears before crawling under a thorn bush. With two more leaps he landed infront of the said thorn bush, and looked in at her. True to her sent, Kiya was crying softly to herself, which made Inuyasha highly unhappy. He knew better then to reach into the thorn bush though, it was to thick for an adult to get in or reach into making it the perfect hiding place for a pup like Kiya. So Inuyasha settled for sitting next to it.  
"Kiya," Inuyasha called softly after listening to her crys. He felt Kiyas gaze lock on him, "come out"  
"Nuh," came her stubborn reply.  
"Please?" Inuyasha managed to ground out.  
"Go 'way!" came a louder reply. Inuyasha glanced at her inside the thorn bush, but she had her back to him and her cute white ears tiped in black were pressed against her head.  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked. He watched as her head drooped down some.  
"Daddy hates Kiya.." Kiya stated softly after a few moments of silcence. At her comment his head snapped up.  
"I do not!" Inuyasha snaped, hasher then he meant to. He watched Kiya jerk with the statement and regreted his tone.  
"Do to!" Kiya yelled back.  
"Is that what Shippo told you?" Inuyasha asked her. Kiya tensed but made no move to answer. Inuyasha sighed, "What else did he say"  
"..Mommy doesn't wove Kiya either.."Kiya answered sniffling.  
"Anything else?" Inuyasha prodded. Making a mental note to skin Shippo when they got back.  
"Daddys..dis-serpointed in Kiya and dont want er," Kiya answered. Her voice was cracking and her entire body was shaking. Inuyasha frowned his ears lowering.  
"Kiya, come here please." Inuyasha stated. Kiya finally and hestantly crawled out from underneathe her hiding spot, and was soon pulled into her fathers strong arms. Sighing Inuyasha rubbed her back and nuzzled her slightly. "I dont hate you Kiya, I love you. And Kagome loves you to. I'm not dissapointed in you, I want you here. I'm happy your here with us"  
"Weally?" Kiya asked softly. Her hot tears wetting his shoulder.  
"Really," Inuyasha nodded. He hugged her feircly.  
"Kiya woves daddy two,"Kiya replied smiling slightly as she continued to cry against him. Inuyasha smiled softly before kissing the top of her head. He stood after she fell asleep in his arms and made his way back to camp.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz **Awww more bonding, tear isn't it sweet? Lol. I'm getting all kinds of reviews, and they keep me going. So thank you fans for that motivation! reader238, thank you so much for your complement. I'm glad you think I have talent. Reading fans, please hit that review button and leave me some love and some suggestions to keep this story rolling! Thanks!! . **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ**


	12. Monkey is Who?

**Hello fabulous readers of mine!! So sorry for the delay, I've been having really bad writers block. Sorry. A lot of you have said that you wanted to see some Kiya/Kagome bonding time. So I've been trying to think up a way to do that. Hopefully I accomplish that in this chapter or the next lol. And so without further ado, I present to you Chapter 12!**

**A Glimpse**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 12**

**Monkey is who?**

"It's a lollipop Kiya," Kagome explained. She had just given a blue one to Shippo and was now unwrapping a red one for Kiya. InuYasha glanced down from his perch on the tree. Shippo and Kiya had made up and Kagome was giving them sweets. InuYasha frowned slightly at Kiya's dumbfounded look as she regarded the lollipop like it was goning to bite her. She watched Shippo lick his lollipop but still made no move.

"It's not going to hurt you," Shippo stated. His toungue had already turned blue from the lollipop causing the girls to giggle.

"Here watch," Kagome stated and licked the red lollipop. "See? I'm okay. Now you try." Kagome then held it out towards Kiya who hesitantly licked it before snatching it out of her hand and running off to eat her prize. Inuyasha snickered lightly, she ran to hide at the base of the tree he was in. They watched her lick it a couple more times before trying to bite it, which obviously was unsuccessful.

"Two Jewel shards fast approaching!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha jumped down from is perch just as a whirlwind appeared in front of them before settingly to reveal Koga. Kiya and Shippo both sneezed before returning to their lollipops.

"What do you want flea-bag?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"There's word that Kikyou is dead," Koga stated. He eyed Kiya before Inuyasha steped into is line of sight. "It's said you did it."

"I did, what of it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Whatever was blocking Kiya's mothers scent is now gone dog-turd." Koga stated.

"Koga, what else have you heard?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku is on the move. I thought I would let you know," Koga said before running off once more.

"Kiya?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at the toddler, she had dropped her lollipop into the dirt and sat there startled. Inuyasha walked over and knelt in front of her.

"Kiya?" Inuyasha asked again. Kiya's trance broke and she blinked a few times before launching herself into Inuyasha's arms.

"Daddy! Dunt wet da monkey get meh!" Kiya yelled. Kagome blinked a few times.

"Monkey? What monkey there isn't any monkeys here." Kagome said calmly.

"But da wolfy said the monkey is on the move!" Kiya argued back pulling her head out of Inuyasha's chest to look at Kagome.

"I get it now," Miroku spoke up. "Naraku, she means Naraku."

"But, Kiya said monkey." Shippo stated.

"Exactly," Miroku nodded. "What does Naraku wear?"

"A baboon pelt," Shippo replied.

"So in the eyes of a little kid!" Kagome gasped. "He looks like a gaint monkey!"

"That means," Inuyasha continued standing with Kiya wraped tightly in his arms. "That the war in the future is the finally battle against Naraku."

"Perhaps Kiya should go with Kagome to her time for awhile. At least until we know where Naraku is." Sango suggested.

"A fine idea my lovely Sango, we would hate for Naraku to find their weakness." Miroku replied while his hand rubbed across Sango's rear.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled hitting him with her boomerang.

"He'll never learn." Shippo stated jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Shall we then?" Kagome asked.

**At the Well**

"I'll come back to get you when it's safe." Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded watching Shippo and Kiya lean over the Well's edge to stare down.

"Daddy, Mommy, Kiya no wanna go." Kiya stated. Kagome blushed, it was the first time Kiya had addressed her as Mommy. Inuyasha smirked before pulling both Kiya and Kagome against him. Shippo fake gaged before running off towards camp.

"Don't worry Kiya," Inuyasha stated nuzzeling Kagome. "_Mommy _will keep you safe."

"L-lets go!" Kagome stuttered, her face as red as Inuyasha's clothes. Inuyasha smirked slightly watching his girls dissapear down the well. Before turning and following shippos trail back towards Miroku and Sango.

**EeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEE**

**Okay so they didn't exactly bond in this chapter, but at least I have it sat up so that they can bond in the next chapter. Please, review and comment! I love hearing from you guys!! Rajesh I hoped this chapter answered some of your questions, like the war in the future. See ya soon readers!!**

**EEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee**


	13. Daddy's Girl

**Alrighty! We're back, sorry for the commerical break everyone! Just kiddin. Anyway, I'm gonna try my hand at some bonding time with Kagome and Kiya once more. Maybe I'll be able to do it in this chapter x.x So, for your reading pleasure I present to you this:**

**A Glimpse**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 13**

**Daddy's girl**

"She's adorable!" Kagome's mother squealed. Kiya's ears pressed further against her head and she clung to Kagome tighter. "Where did you find her?"

"Well, actually moma. She found us," Kagoma laughed nervously. "She's from the future."

"Really? Well then, I wont ask any more questions. It's best not to know to much so you don't mess with the future." Kagomes mom stated. "I'll take some extra blankets and pillows up to your room for her."

"Thanks moma!" Kagaom shouted while running upstairs to her room. Sighing, she set Kiya down on her bed before taking a seat at her desk.

"That's your mommy mommy? Kiya asked. Kagome nodded slightly.

"Don't you know her Kiya?" Kagome asked. Kiya shook her head in response to the question while looking around.

"How about a bath Kiya? Then its bedtime." Kagome stated, Kiya frowned but nodded.

**--A few hours later--**

"Kagome! Why is the bathroom all soapy and wet?" Souta asked busting through the door with their mother. Kagome looked up from brushing Kiya's now wet hair. She was wearing a modern shirt and pants that were to big for her.

"Aw! You gave her a bath?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Yea sorry. She was playing with the bubbles and splashed it everywhere. I'll clean it up when I'm done with her hair," Kagome explained.

"Oh don't worry about it dear. Souta and I can handle it." Kagomes mom replied smiling before usering Souta out of Kagome's door and closing it behind them.

"Mommy?" Kiya asked wincing slightly when the brush hit a knot.

"hmm?" Kagome asked distractedly.

"Kiya done yet?" Kiya asked wincing again.

"Almost," Kagome stated while untangling the knot. "There all done!"

Kiya immediately pounced off of her lap and touched her hair, as if to make sure it was really still there. She followed Kagome as she put the brush up and then walked back to her room.

"Come on Kiya, bedtime." Kagome stated patting the bed. Kiya frowned but crawled up onto the bed and Kagome tucked her in.

"Story?" Kiya asked sweetly. Kagome blinked a few times before nodding, Slowly she started to recite the story of Cinderella. She wasn't even half-way through telling the story when Kiya was sound asleep. Kagome smiled and kissed Kiya's forehead before moving to sleep on the pile of pillows and blankets on the floor next to the bed.

"Kiya is such a sweet little girl," Kagome yawned. "But she is daddy's little girl."

**EeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEE**

**I know I know, its to short right Imagination's Quill ? Sorry, I'm just sort of making things up on the spot. X.x So please review!! **

**EEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee**


	14. Pancakes

**Okay, this may be my last chapter for the day. I'm really tryin to give ya'll a Kagome/Kiya bonding. I've had a lot of readers ask for it. X.x But I'm having slight difficulties. Anyway, without further ado, please read on!**

**A Glimpse**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 14**

**Pancakes**

Kagome yawned slightly stretching as she awoke. Sitting up she rubbed the rest of the sleep out of her eyes, idly wondering what she was doing sleeping on the floor. _'oh yea' _she thought _,'I gave Kiya the bed last night. _Tilting her head slightly she looked at the empty bed before doing a double take. "Kiya!"

"Kiya!!" Kagome yelled again. Running out of her room she ran down the stairs, almost tripping a few times. Grabbing the corner she perpelled herself forward into the kitchen and grabbed the kitchen counter to stop herself from falling.

"Good morning Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi stated cheerfully.

"Moma, Kiya she-"Kagome began. Panting for air.

"Good mourning mommy!" Kiya's voice suddenly pipped up from behind her. Kagome spun on her heels to face Kiya who was contently sitting at the kitchen table coloring.

"Kiya!" Kagome cryed cuddling the small girl and planting a frantic kiss on each of her cheeks. Kiya whined slightly at the sudden movement. "You scared me!"

"Kagome relax. She came downstairs without you this morning so I figured you were still asleep. I gave her some paper and crayons and she's been like an angel all morning." Mrs. Higurashi stated laughing slightly. "So I decided that we could all eat pancakes this morning."

"Kiya sorry," Kiya stated her ears drooping slightly.

"It's okay Kiya," Kagome stated softly ruffling the hanyou's hair.

"Hey Sis," Souta spoke up on the other side of Kiya. "Why'd she call you Mommy."

"Souta, she's from the future. Kagome don't answer that," Mrs. Higurashi stated. Humming as she finished making the pancakes. "Now everyone eat up."

**--Two hours later--**

"Sis!" Souta laughed watching Kiya eat. "She's all sticky!"

"I'll get a wet rag," Mrs. Higurashi chuckled slightly disappearing from the room.

Kiya looked up inbetween bites of her small stack of pancakes. She had syrup running down her chin and drizzling onto her shirt. She had given up on the whole fork concept and so her hands were nice and sticky also. Kiya had decided that Kagome couldn't cut the pancake fast enough and thus was holding a syrup covered pancake up and eating it that way. Kagome sweat dropped slightly watching her.

"Hey! What's that all over her?" Inuyasha's voice barked from behind Kagome causing her to have her second heart attack that day.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stated a hand over her heart. Inuyasha ploped down beside Kagome, Kiya looked at him but didn't stop eating.

"It smells good I want some," Inuyasha stated. Souta handed him a plate and some extra pancakes.

"Mom always makes extra," Souta explained. "She thought you might be dropping in."

"Oh good morning Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi stated. Handing Kagome the wet washcloth.

"Kiya come here," Kagome beckoned. She frowned slightly as the sticky toddler crawled into her lap. Inuyasha's finger appeared and pulled some of the sticky substance off of her cheek and sniffed it. "It's pancake syrup Inuyasha."

Inuyasha watched Kagome clean Kiya off with the wet washcloth with Kiya trying to get away from the wet cloth. He quickly finished off the pancakes when Kagome stood stating she was going to change Kiya.

"Honestly Inuyasha, don't you trust me?" Kagome asked slightly angry. As she pulled Kiya's shirt off over her head.

"Course I do," He stated gruffly handing Kagome Kiya's burgundy top from his time.

"Then why are you back so soon?" Kagome asked putting the two shirts on Kiya and then pulling on the matching pants. Before settling herself on the floor with Kiya on her lap and brushing her hair again.

"Naraku, he's disappeared again. You two can come back." Inuyasha stated.

"Daddy?" Kiya interrupted before Kagome could.

"eh?" Inuyasha responded.

"Kiya want more pancakes," Kiya replied with a smile. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

"Maybe later," Kagome stated.

**EeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEE**

**How's that? I know its not exactly Kagome/Kiya. But there is some in there. And they bonded like a family. So leave me some suggestions and comments please, I love to hear from you!!**

**EEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee**


	15. Curious much?

**Alrighty folks. Sorry about the long delay, computer got fried in a storm. So I have to use my sisters computer when able. I'm currently writing in a notebook and then posting it later. So please forgive me?**

**A Glimpse **

**By Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 15 **

**Curious much?**

Inuyasha smiled faintly watching Kiya. She was talking animatedly about her trip to Kagome's time with Sango and Miroku. He blinked when he felt a slight weight on his shoulder.  
"Hey Inuyasha?" Shippo whispered.  
"Yeah runt?" Inuyasha grumpily responded.  
"Do ya think..that Kiya has never been in Kagome's time?" Shippo asked.  
"Well," came Kagome's soft voice. "She didn't recognize my mom. She even asked me who she was"  
"Yeah the first time you went through the well. She acted like she's never seen that happen before," Shippo agreed.  
"What do you think it means?" Kagome asked.  
"Tch don't worry about it," Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. "What happened to not wanting to mess with the future"  
"I'm just curious Inuyasha," Kagome stated. "Ep Kiya"  
Inuyasha watched her run after the girl who had just dived into the enormous yellow backpack. Kagome pulled her out by her feet. However, Kiya had found what she was looking for. Inuyasha smiled, she had a lolipop in her mouth. Kagome tried to tug it free with no success. So she tickled her, making the toddler laugh. Seizing the opportunity Kagome took the lollipop and scolded the child.

**ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo **

**alright. Theres a sad attempt at a chapter. So help me out please? I would love some suggestions and comments. Leave me some love my fabulous readers, please?  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	16. Bring Kiya pancakes?

**Yay lookie!! Heres another chapter for today. Actually is my third chapter today because I posted another chapter on my other story lol. Anywho on with the story.**

**By: Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 16 **

**Bring Kiya Pancakes?**

"Uncle Fluffy!" Kiya shouted. She ran to him, much to Inuyasha's irritation, and tightly hugged his leg. Inuyasha twitched slightly at Sesshomaru's small smile. his brother affectionately patted her head. However Kiya was suddenly climbing on him nd sniffing. Inuyasha lifted his eyebrows into his hairline while his brother looked completely baffled.  
"Kiya," Sesshomaru held Kiya out in front of him. "What are you doing"  
"Uncle Fluffy bring Kiya pancakes?" Kiya asked cutely tilting her head to the side. Inuyasha twitched.  
"Pancakes?" Sesshoumaru slowly repeated. He turned to look at his brother. Inuyasha was laughing, hard.  
"Pancakes," Inuyasha chuckled. "From Kagome's time"  
"Little brother," Sesshomaru stated seriously. "We need to talk"  
"Kiya go play with Shippo," Inuyasha instructed. He watched Sesshomaru set the toddler down, only to have her stubbornly cling to his leg.  
"Nuh! Kiya miss Uncle Fluffy and Ren!" Kiya pouted.  
"Kiya," Sesshomaru called softly, "If this Sesshomaru promises for his self and Ren to come visit. Will you do as your father bid"  
"Yesh Uncle Fluffy!!" Kiya cheered before running back to the village. After giving Inuyasha's leg a hug.

**oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Okay seriously this is short. I didn't realize this chapter was going to be so short, sorry.  
But it was to cute not to post don't you think? Please review!  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo**


	17. Sad news

**Yay check it out! The third chapter to be posted on this story today!! And my fourth chapter posted altoghter today. I regret to inform my fans that this will be my last chapter today. Please enjoy.**

**A Glimpse By: **

**Rikku Himura**

**Chapter 17**

** Sad News**

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.  
"Kiya is leaving in two weeks time," Sesshomaru stated bluntly.  
"What?!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
"Remember when the pups were playing after straying from you?" At Inuyasha's hesitant nod, Sesshomaru continued. "Kiya gave me a note"  
"A note?" Inuyasha frowned.  
"It instructed that after the pup had been here for a years time, I'm to send her back." Sesshomaru explained.  
"Just how do you plan on doing this?" Inuyasha growled. He wasn't liking this news at all. He knew his daughter would have to go back eventually, but that didn't mean he would have to like it.  
"By following the notes instructions," Sesshomaru stated simply. "Do not worry little brother. Now this Sesshomaru has a promise to keep. I will be joining your group in a week"  
Sesshomaru left without giving his brother a change to respond. Inuyasha fought back a whimper, his ears drooped sadly. His daughter was leaving soon. Sighing Inuyasha walked towards the village. Now he had to break the news to Kagome and the rest of his pack.

**ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I know I know another short one. I'll try to make a long chapter. I know the brotherly relationship here looks a little OC but they are both sad that Kiya is leaving soon. And Kiya made Sesshomaru a big softy remember lol. Anyway please leave me some suggestions/comments.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo**


	18. Jewel Shards

**A Glimpse**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I just got my laptop so I'm ready to write!! I have been thinking of you all while I've been away, I started some new stories and wrote some for this one in a notebook. Only one chapter came to me though, sorry. I've reached 100 reviews for this story!! Thank you all for reading this and commenting!! sniffles I love you readers lol.

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 18**

**Jewel Shards**

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha boredly looked down at the cub. Shippo's eyes were watery and he looked frantic. So Inuyasha dropped out of the tree he had been sitting in.

"What runt?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"It's Kiya!" Shippo exclaimed. He turned running after Inuyasha back to the village.

When they arrived Kiya was worse. She was acting just as Sesshoumaru had described. Kiya was whining with tears flowing down her cheeks. Her amber eyes were closed tightly in pain and her ears were pressed against her skull. Kagome had the small girl in her lap but Kiya was squirming and fighting to get loose. Inuyasha noted as he sat down in front of the two that Kagome had Kiya's hands, stopping her from pulling on her ears.

"Do you sense any shards Kagome?" Inuyasha asked taking Kiya from Kagome.

"None," Kagome replied tearfully. Watching a child suffer with no way to help them was a highly stressful situation.

"Kiya be a demon Inuyasha," Keade reminded.

"Yeah so?" Inuyasha responded gruffly.

"Her senses are more powerful then Lady Kagome's," Miroku reasoned.

Kiya's wines reached a new volume. Causing Inuyasha's ears to press to his head and everyone else to cover their ears.

"I sense jewel shards!" Kagome gasped.

"How many?" Inuyasha asked standing.

"A lot," Kagome replied.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled. He glanced at the hanyo pup in his arms. "We have to get Kiya somewhere safe."

"Where?" Kagome asked. The group stood outside of Keade's hut.

"Sesshoumaru, she'll be safe there." Inuyasha grudgingly admitted. Kiya's cries of pain were muffled some by his shoulder. But her eyes were starting to outline in red. "And quickly."

"Kilala can take her," Sango offered. Inuyasha nodded watching Kilala transform.

"Keep her safe," Inuyasha mumbled softly. Carefully he placed the three year old on Kilala's back softly brushing bang from her face. He nodded once before turning to run towards the outskirts of the village to await Naraku. Miroku and Sango stood near him while Kagome and Shippo lagged behind.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Alright, chapter 18. This story sure is getting long but you readers are giving me lots of reviews and helping me to write when I get stuck, so thanks for that. Oh I tried double spacing this chapter, does it look better this way?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	19. You're Safe

**A Glimpse**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Hello readers!! Sorry about the delay, I couldn't quite decide what to write. So instead of trying to plan it out in my head I'm just going to type and let my imagination do the work, as always lol! Phoneixoffireluvsanime, TK2, x.X.x.X.xBabyboo294x.X.x.X I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter, thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter as well as the rest of this story is just as popular.

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 19**

**You're Safe**

Sesshoumaru's head jerked up, looking up from the documents he had been writing in his study. His nose sniffed the air once more to be certain. His nieces sent was close, heading towards him, along with the fire cats. However, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed Kiya's sent was laced with fear. He raced outside standing near the gates, ignoring Jaken's questions. He didn't have to wait long, Kilala soon landed in front of him. The fire cat growled lowly as he approached her but Sesshoumaru ignored it peering at the bundle on Kilala's back. Kiya was sound asleep, tears stained on her face and her hands clutching fist fulls of fur. Sesshoumaru moved his hand to brush the bangs from the pup's face, the movement woke her immediately. Kiya growled and her fangs latched onto Sesshoumaru hand. He growled lightly at her in return causing her red brimmed eyes to focus on him.

"Kiya," Sesshoumaru growled. "Release my hand. You're safe."

Kiya's growls continued for awhile before she slowly and hesitantly released his hand. Sesshoumaru glanced at the fang marks as they healed themselves before meeting her gaze again. He noted with satisfaction that the red was leaving her eyes.

"Uncle fluffy?" Kiya asked slowly. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kiya pounced him clinging tightly and desperately to him as she cried again. "Monkey!"

Sesshoumaru stiffened. He held Kiya to him tightly. He's amber gaze went to Kilala who was watching him wearily but was obviously wanting to go.

"Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kilala nodded once letting out a small mew. "Your mistress needs you, leave."

Sesshoumaru swiftly turned with Kiya in his arms towards his castle once more. Kilala immediately took off, eager to help in the fight. Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kiya, her sobs hadn't ceased yet but she was crying herself to sleep and clinging to him like a lifeline. His brother had been right to send her here, but that would mean that the real Naraku was attacking them and not a reincarnation. Sesshoumaru frowned; the note said the battle was in the future. Was the hanyou going to retreat once again?

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Alright, thank you PinkCatsy for letting me know that the double spacing is good. Inugomefiend, my most popular reviewer. I'm glad you don't think Sesshy is to OOC, with all these circumstances. I figured someone when Inuyasha had Kiya, it made the two get along or something. And I know I know I write to short, but I'm not very good at lengthening the chapters, sorry. Tokio-japan543 kiya's got you huh? Lol I'm glad you like her. CatLover260 thank you for your review as well. I had Kiya sense the jewel shard before Kagome because she's half demon, so her senses are more accurate. Thank you all for your reviews and please leave some love? Thank you .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	20. Human

**A Glimpse**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Hello fans! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews!! inugomefiend I'm glad that you think I'm managing to keep Sesshoumaru the tough guy while being a big softy with kids' lol. phoenixoffireluvsanime Kiya has you wrapped around her finger huh? Lol just teasing. Anyway thanks for the idea phoenix I might use it not sure yet though. wonders if she's embarrassed inugome again lol, of course I have to give credit to my reviewers. And now dear readers, please read on!

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 20**

**Human**

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes widened, of all things this was the least he had expected. Kiya was sound asleep in his lap refusing to move. Any attempted to dislodge her from her uncle resulted in growls and more clinging, even if she was unconscious. However, that was not what had Sesshoumaru shocked. He watched with mild interest as the little pup's silver hair gave way to black and her ears disappeared. Her claws retreated showing normal human nails. The hanyo pup had turned human for the night.

Frowning Sesshoumaru realized that if this pup changed his brother was in danger. As far as he knew the battle was still going on. Kiya had been with him for two days since her arrival on the fire cat. After he sent Kilala away he had sent two of his best soldiers to help his brother. Sesshoumaru realized that under no circumstances could they leave Kiya alone. If Naraku knew about her, he would seek her out while drawing them into battle.

"Little one," Sesshoumaru said softly, "you have a little more then a week left with us."

-With Inuyasha-

"Tch stop waving at them," Inuyasha growled. Growled as best as he could in his human form anyway.

"Do you think Kiya is okay?" Kagome asked anxiously. She turned to face Inuyasha as she stopped waving goodbye to the aide lent to them by Sesshoumaru.

"She's fine," Inuyasha stated. "Sesshoumaru, even though he's a jerk, wouldn't let anything happen to her nor will he leave her alone."

"You two can go after her," Sango offered. "We'll be fine."

"We can't," Kagome said softly. "Your wounds need bandaged. It wouldn't be safe for Kiya to be with us right now."

"Hn," came Inuyasha's usual reply as he sat against the far wall in Keade's hut.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Moonfrost-InuKag-7768 thank you for the comment, sorry about the delayed update. FFXI has consumed me XD PinkCatsy I hope I'm still doing a good job with the foreshadowing you saw, if I get off course let me know and I'll try to correct myself. Babyboo294 glad you caught the humor of monkey XD lol! VampiressE12B I know Shippo isn't usually mean but now he has a little sister, and we all know how brothers and sisters get along. Sorry if I offended you. Please readers leave some love!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


End file.
